


Birthday Drinks

by Magpiie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CaptainSwanQueen, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiie/pseuds/Magpiie
Summary: Regina doesn't usually like to make much of a fuss of her birthday. Luckily, there are others who want to make a fuss of her this year.Pure filth. I'm sorry. New to the fandom, couldn't decide between CaptainSwan and SwanQueen, chose both. M/F/F, stupid and fluffy. Enjoy!





	

_All magic comes at a price_. If that was true, perhaps those double gin and tonics from last night really had been magic, because she was certainly paying the price today. Lifting a shaky hand to her throbbing forehead, Regina tried to swallow despite the dryness of her mouth. Usually she liked to mark her birthday with as little fuss as possible, perhaps a quiet meal, but Emma had talked her into letting her hair down a little. _Damnit Swan, why do I always end up listening to you?_

 

It hadn’t been so bad… from what she could recall. Fragments of memories were starting to drift back to her. Emma had insisted on bringing that pirate of hers, and the other guests had said goodbye and retired from the bar, one by one, until finally it was only the three of them left. They ended up in a club, somewhere. Emma had been trying to tell her something over the music. Something about… knowing how Regina felt. Sheepishly wondering why they had allowed themselves to bicker so much instead of confronting the truth. Suggesting that Regina’s happy ending could have been in front of her face for months. Hook had returned with their drinks, his drunken grin irritatingly endearing, and then they were out on the dance floor.

 

She picked through her memories as they came to her, stomach twisting and cheeks burning with embarrassment. Her hands on Emma’s hips, their eyes fixed on each other as they swayed with increasingly provocative movements, smirking across the short distance, each daring the other onwards. The strong warmth at her back, how she had thrown her head back and Killian had moved his mouth to her neck and Emma had smiled hungrily as he trailed scratchy kisses over Regina’s soft skin. He had smelled of spice and the sea. The kisses had become peppered with soft bites and she had pulled Emma close to her while grinding back into him. He had run his hand over her while leaning across her shoulder to kiss Emma. And that was how they had ended up… 

 

here.

 

As the realisation of how last night had ended crashed down around her, Regina leapt out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown from the chair next to the bed and whirling around to stare wide-eyed at the two others in her bed.

“Morning, love,” Killian murmured softly, his voice thick and hoarse. He was sat up against the headboard, evidently having been awake for some time. Regina tied her gown tightly around her but he seemed non-plussed about his own nakedness, though he did cross his arms to hide his handless stump once he noticed her gaze settle on it. Perhaps with the hook, even sat half-drunk and naked in her bed, he could still keep up his guarded persona, but without it she felt like she was really seeing him for the first time. Not Hook, just Killian. Her stomach lurched. Worse, next to him, Emma shifted to sit up too. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the sheets up to just cover her, wriggled grumpily in an attempt to shake her hangover away, then smiled gently.

“Regina-“

“No. No no no no no…” Regina began pacing next to the bed, eyes squeezed tightly shut, desperately hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Seeing the Saviour and her lover without their walls up was uncomfortable enough. She had allowed her own to dissolve at the drop of a hat, and why? What had she said to Emma last night?  
“It’s okay, Regina. Come and sit down,” Emma urged. Regina spun on her heel to stare incredulously at her.  
“Have you lost your mind? What did we do, why-?” Words failed her. She had watched this perfect love from afar for so long, the beautiful leader that always pulled them together and the handsome rogue with a heart of gold, and her heart had ached. At first she labeled the feeling contempt, until it grew stronger and she called it hate, and then it grew stronger still and she was forced to admit it. She cared deeply for them both, and she longed to be a part of their lives.

 

The memory oozed back to her. That is what she had confessed to Emma. Emma had already known.  
_“We care about you too, Regina. And… Well. It is your birthday.”_

She swallowed hard at the memory, blinking away the angry tears that gathered, and turned away from them. Was this a pity thing? Or did they enjoy using her as a plaything for the night, a way for the town’s power couple to spice things up? Emma had tried to convince her that they felt incomplete without her too, that the fantasies she hadn't even dared to imagine were a possibility, but things like that just didn’t happen. There had been the odd thing: the occasional lingering touch, the banter that had turned flirtatious, the goodbye hugs that had lasted just a little too long… But she hadn’t let herself take those thoughts seriously. She didn’t want to read into anything and get her hopes up.

  
“Been… planning this long, have you?” She cursed her voice for wavering.  
“Planning this long?” Emma repeated breathily. When Regina looked up Emma’s gaze was downturned, thoughtful. Her cheeks were burning red, but her smile was coy. “Sure. Planning. Imagining.” She took a deep breath and met Regina’s gaze. “Fantasising.” Behind her, Killian was watching her with a look that suggested concern, fingertips tracing over Emma’s bare skin.

“I didn’t want to…” Regina’s voice dropped to barely a whisper. “I was afraid to…”  
“Trust us?” Killian finished, eyebrow quirked. “Well, I’m sure neither of us would know anything about trust issues.” She let herself smile, a genuine thing if a little nervous, and he grinned darkly in response. Then, he was crawling over Emma, moving lithely out of the bed to kneel before her. “Anyway, I believe it is still your birthday…” He lifted his hand to unfasten the belt of her gown. It fell open around her. She rested a hand on his shoulder. “Your majesty.” 

 

Before she could protest his tongue was at her clit, twirling expertly around the sensitive nub, and she let her eyes flutter closed with a soft moan. Memories of clumsy passion flooded back to her, kisses that trailed seamlessly from one mouth to another, over necks and shoulders, hands on thighs, fingernails at each others’ shoulders. His lips moved briefly into a kiss before he moved in for the main event, pressing his tongue inside her, mercilessly pleasuring her with his mouth, alternately licking and sucking with increasing speed. Regina’s hand slid to his head, fingers running through his messy hair, gently pulling him closer. When he heard her breath speed up he lifted his hand to tease at her entrance with his fingertips, and his other arm wrapped around her legs to steady her. Eyes closed, he groaned against her and could feel her getting close when the hand at his head moved to his shoulder and gently pushed him back. Killian quickly leaned back and looked up at her, searching, but her gaze was behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Emma was lounging on a collection of plush pillows, watching them, hand lazily stroking her inner thighs. She glanced from one to the other.  
“Come here.”

Killian rose unsteadily to his feet and stepped towards her, reaching behind him to grab Regina’s hand and pull her along behind him. Her whole body felt light and there was a familiar throbbing between her legs. She followed without resistance to stand at the edge of the bed, watching Killian lean over Emma with a playful growl and kiss her, watched Emma taste her on his lips.   
“You like that?” he teased, and Emma laughed, their lips still touching, before turning to Regina and pulling her towards them. There was a flurry of movement and soon she was lounging between Emma’s legs while Emma leaned back against Killian, who used his good hand to play with Regina’s hair while his other arm caressed Emma. The movement was comfortable and gentle despite his disability, a small sign of how well they knew each other’s bodies, and Regina briefly felt a flare of jealousy and embarrassment. For a moment she felt like an intruder, and then Emma’s hand was between her legs and their lips were together. She slowly began to relax under the blonde’s touch, hesitantly reaching out to run her hands over Emma’s skin. The other woman tensed at the touch and giggled into the kiss, and Regina couldn’t help but ghost a tickling touch over her belly before mirroring Emma’s actions on the other woman’s slick opening. She copied Emma’s teasing movements of fingertips against clit for a while, then slid her fingers deep inside her. As Regina slowly pumped inside her, fingers curled to hit just the right spot, Emma groaned and threw her head back. Killian, hooded gaze fixed on Regina, pressed a tender kiss into Emma’s forehead as she keened and writhed under the other woman’s ministrations. They watched each other with lustful stares while the beautiful, strong woman between them laughed and moaned and came undone between them.  
  
“Regina- Regina, I-“ Emma stuttered breathlessly, whining when the other woman quickly removed her hand.  
“Sorry sweetheart, but perhaps it’s time to include the captain. If we wind him up anymore I think he might pass out.” Regina smirked playfully, pressing a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. She grinned adorably and turned to sit next to the other woman, curling up and leaning in to her.  
“That would only be fair, I guess,” she nodded. Without a hint of modesty Killian shifted into the most flattering pose he could muster, head tilted rakishly, one arm resting casually across the headboard, making no attempt to cover his thick, hard arousal. He was like a strutting peacock, and Regina almost wanted to laugh, but to her dismay his seduction was working. Where Emma was sweet, warm and playful, making her want to hold her close and feel her softness, Killian was shameless and cocky. He intimidated her, and the challenge was exciting.  
“Your wish is my command, my queen.” She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and reached out one hand to beckon him silently. Emma twined her fingers in the other and left a lazy trail of kisses over Regina’s chest and shoulder while Killian, lustful stare fixed on her, moved to crawl up her body, leaving kisses as he went. Soft lips in some places, the scratch of stubble on others. Regina closed her eyes and tried to make a note of every place her lovers kissed. Finally she felt his breath at her ear. It was part laugh, part whisper when he told her, “Oh, we are going to _worship_ you.” She felt his weight shift, and then his cock sliding inside her, accompanied by a low sound from deep in his chest.

 

They kissed as they began to rock together, and Regina finally opened her eyes to watch as he turned to kiss Emma, whimpering quietly against her gentle lips. As his slow rolling movement turned to ever more desperate thrusts, she dug her fingers into his hips and groaned his name - not an insult, not Hook, but _Killian_ \- only turning her attention when a smaller hand found its way to cup her breasts. Emma pinched a nipple between her thumb and finger for just a second before moving to slowly but firmly massage first one breast, and then the other. Regina’s sounds of pleasure at the new sensations were lost in the other woman’s mouth as she turned to kiss her. The man above her shifted his weight and ducked his head to suck at Emma’s breast, and when she began intermittently breaking their kiss to gasp and pant and whine, Regina realised that his hand was between her legs. The three of them rolled together as one movement, murmuring little noises into each other, intertwined with hands and lips, the floral scent of Emma’s perfume and Killian’s earthy cologne, and Regina a quivering mess in the centre of it all, until her hand tightened around Emma’s and she came with a cry into the curve of Killian’s shoulder. He thrust into her a few more times until his panting turned to moans and he pulled out to allow Emma to finish him with her hands. His fingers within her stilled as he shuddered with release and Regina rolled over to join him, her thumb swirling over Emma’s clit. Quickly he resumed his movements, moving to kiss her and pull Regina closer, and together they brought her to a deep, lingering orgasm. Eyes closed, she pulled her lovers close and trailed her fingers through their hair as they sighed and exchanged sleepy kisses. None of them spoke for a long while, until finally Regina cleared her throat and asked,  
“Alright… what do we do now?” Killian just about managed to open his eyes and quirk an eyebrow at her. Emma replied, voice low and quiet.  
“Well… I don’t know about you guys… But I’m gonna lie here until 2, maybe 3pm, and then I’m gonna order a pizza.” The ex-pirate smiled, huffed a laugh, reached out to hold Regina’s hand and let his eyes slide closed again. Regina considered him with a small smile, then glanced up to Emma.  
“That could work.”


End file.
